The Truth of Rahl
by Chrystyaane
Summary: What if everything everyone thought they knew of the House of Rahl was wrong? That what they thought of Darken Rahl was wrong? DR/OC, OC/OC, R/K
1. Prologue

Prologue

He hated Him.

His Father.

He hated his very existence.

He had sent soldiers to kill his sibling, his unborn sibling.

It wasn't enough that he'd had his mother killed?

Or even that he ruled the Midlands with an iron grip?

He only thanked the Lady that his sibling's wizard grandfather had managed to escape the Midlands with the child.

He had hoped to be able to raise them and teach them what it really meant to be part of the House of Rahl.

Like she had.

Not his mother, she'd been killed when she had continued to miscarry...

No he referred to she who had his heart. The one person who could see through his lies.

The one his Father had taken from him in a...cursed sleep.

With no known cure.

Well, she was the main cause for his hate, why couldn't she also be the reason for the fight for the liberation of the Midlands?


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Seeker trio was tired. They had been running from Darken Rahl's men for a fortnight with little sleep. Though they hoped the town they were approaching would give them some help.

"Be careful, Darken Rahl...oh dear," Zedd whispered as they took in the House Rahl sigils everywhere.

"Welcome, Seeker, Mother Confessor, Wizard. We have been waiting for you," a man in a captain's uniform said from a building on their right.

Upon seeing him they saw that, while small, he wore an intricate pendant over his uniform.

"Interesting pendant Captain. Does it protect you from magic?" Zedd asked as they prepared to fight their way out...again.

"While that is one of it's abilities, that is not it's main function. It is to remind us of what we have lost at the hand of Pernal Rahl."

"Pernal Rahl dies decades ago. Are you still in mourning?" Kahlan asked, her knives ready.

"Pernal Rahl was not dead for long. In the night, his most loyal Mord'Sith used the Breath of Life to revive him. Since then, our Confessors, Mord'Sith, and soldiers have been on the mainlines of the battle to bring him down. Please, this way. No one here means you any harm," he said as he gestured to the left.

Sighing when they didn't move, he nodded a command to a soldier, who promptly walked off.

"Why did you say there are Confessors here? I thought that Darken Rahl had them all hunted down," Richard asked, lowering his sword slightly, eyes darting around.

"The only Confessors that were killed were those that were in villages loyal to Pernal Rahl. Most villages and soldiers are loyal to the _real_ Lord Rahl, sister Confessor," a new voice said.

"Emmalyne? I..." Kahlan whispered as she barely managed to keep from crying.

"Hello, Kahlan. Please, I will explain. Come, there is food and drink inside. Follow."

Following her, they soon found themselves in a room far grander than the cell they had been almost anticipating.

"Kahlan, rumor has it that you were named Mother Confessor?"

"Yes. We thought that they few who were there were all that was left."

"Well, now you know different. There are a dozen here in this village alone. Five have mates, two have young children and I am expecting myself."

"Emmalyne...I know that you have wanted nothing more for a long time...I am happy for you," Kahlan said, squeezing her hand.

"Thank you. My mate is the Captain, Charis. He has lost the most in the fight against Rahl."

"Then why does he fight for him?" Richard asked as he accepted some tea.

"We fight for Lord Rahl. He who should be ruling the Midlands. All the dark happenings are the doing of Pernal Rahl as he plays with forces that were sent to sleep long ago. He has no hope of controlling them. Lord Rahl, his son Darken, seeks to end his father's tyranny."

The three could only stare before they turned to each other.

"Does this mean that Darken Rahl doesn't want me dead? Instead it's...Pernal Rahl?"

"Yes. If Zeddicus hadn't taken you from your mother that night in Brennidan, your elder brother had plans in place to evacuate as many of the pregnant women and theor families as possible. Including yours. Those who remained behind out of sheer stubbornness, are the only ones who lost their sons that day," the captain explained as he entered and sat next to his mate. "You should eat more of the fruit."

"I was going to Lyonel. You worry too much."

"You hardly eat enough for one person. Now that you eat for two..."

"Are you Confessed? I ask because I've never seen a Confessed argue with their Confessor before," Richard asked as he sliced an apple.

"We both have had feelings for each other for some time. He wished for me to Confess him so we could be together. The next morning...he was not under Confession."

"What? How could he have not been Confessed?"

 **This only confirms that I am totally evil...**


	3. Chapter 2

**I like totally just noticed that I had the Captain with two different names, it really is Charis, where Lionel came from, I'll never know. Thank you for your patience as I find a way to write what I want how I want it.**

 **Chapter Two**

"We weren't sure, not until the next morning, and we realized that he had never removed his amulet."

"I had her Confess me with it off. It worked, as soon as she had me put it back on, the effects of her Confession wore off. She could no longer control me."

"Did Darken Rahl give you that pendant?" Zedd asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"No, my sister did."

"She was a sorceress?"

"No. She was a Priestess of the Creator. And born with the powers of a Confessor."

"She must have found a spell that would protect those she cared for against even her powers. Your mother was a Confessor?"

At this, Charis looked at Emmalyne, having a conversation with their eyes. At her nod, he responded.

"It was my father that carried the powers of a Confessor. My mother had been an acolyte for the Warrior."

"Male Confessors are rare. They are always..." Khalan trailed off as he stood and walked over to a shelf and returned with a book bound in a unusual white cloth.

"This is the journal that belonged to the first Confessor, Kardin. Who was a man."

"That's impossible! The archives-"

"Were destroyed and rewritten by those that stole the powers of Confession from those that were born with them."

"A friend, sorcerer second class, told me that these journals were spelled so that only the truth may be written on their pages."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Giving Khalan a concerned glance as he reached for the journal, Richard glared at Zedd as the old wizard snatched it first.

Taking a deep breath, Khalan looked at Emmalyne as she asked, "You have read the journal?"

"I have. There are few secrets between myself and Charis, mostly those that Lord Rahl asks us to keep. On that thought, I should warn you that Rahl is making his monthly visit and check-in on a...project that he is heavily invested in. He should be here in time for dinner."

"May I ask what it is that he is so invested in or is it a secret?" Zedd asked as he glanced up from his reading of the journal.

Charis and Emmalyne looked at each other before she nodded her head and he sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"This is a story that starts back when Lord Rahl was a child and was playmates with my sister..."

 **I am so sorry for the shortness, but I am trying to finish up my work so I can head to a friends' house so we can discuss the terms of a vacation they are taking.**

 **I am so sorry for the long wait, on not only this, but all my stories. I just graduated with two certificates, however my days of studying are not over yet as I have to sit for the state boards that are required for one of them, so that will take a lot of my time, along with the fact that both of my employers are working me to the bone, especially the one I am one of two people that cover a shift and the other person has been AWOL for pretty much the last two weeks. Ugh...I promise though, that I will do my best to update when I can...like right now, I'm borrowing the kitchen computer while waiting to close said kitchen...**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter

"It all started when Darken Rahl and my sister were first introduced as children..."

(any and all flashbacks will be in italics)

 _"Darken! Where are you boy?" Pernal called from the throne room of the palace of D'Hara._

 _"Here father!" Darken said as he walked in and bowed to his father, his guard and Mord-Sith kneeling behind him._

 _"This is Commander Mormane of the northernmost reach of D'Hara. This is my son and heir, Darken Rahl," Pernal said with a dissmisive wave._

 _Turning toward the young heir the Commander bowed his head and said, "A pleasure to meet you young lord. As your father said, I am Commander Joryl Mormane of the Northern forces. And this-" here he pulled a young girl from behind him- "is my daughter, Willowyn Chrystyana Atlanti Mormane."_

 _Upon seeing the girl Darken knew, even at the relatively young age of nine winters, that the young girl would one day grow up to be one of the most beautiful women in the three lands._

"Why were they introduced then they were so old?" Zedd asked as the story interrupted for a moment.

Lionel had a small smile on his face as he thought of how best to answer. "My father was in command of the forces that typically ended up never returning to their original homes and families, which was why he insisted that any family that wished to travel with them be allowed. It earned him the loyalty of all those under his command. At that particular time, my sister and I were the only children of high ranking officers and so father thought that the two of us should travel with him to the capital of D'Hara with him when he went to give the Northern forces in person report."

"Wouldn't that have been the time to change out soldiers?"

"This report only happened every seven years, unless the current general died and a new one was required."

"Oh..."

 _"The girl will be your responsibility while she is here and not with her father," Pernal said as he pinned his son with a harsh glare. "She will also be joining you in your lessons."_

 _"Yes, father. I was just on my way to the training grounds..."_

 _"Begone, the both of you," Pernal said with a dismissive wave. Willowyn hesitated only long enough to wave to her father before following the young Rahl heir out of the throne room._

 _"How old are you young one?" the Mord-sith asked. (Anyone know where to find a list of the names of the Mord-sith?)_

 _"I am five summers, Mistress. my brother is ten, but he stayed behind. The soldiers were teaching him how to track a criminal who has gotten lost in the forests surrounding father's command post."_

 _"Where are you on your studies?" Darken asked from the front of their small group. "I don't want to be held back any more than I have to."_

 _She looked at him with wide eyes, the dark brown appearing almost amber in a flash of sunlight from a window, before she looked down._

 _"My teachers have had to increase my studies three times since the new year..."_

 _The group stopped to stare at her for a moment as she looked a the ground in interest._

 _"What age group do you learn with now?" Mistress asked as she prodded her charges to continue on their journey._

 _"I started with the other five an six year olds, but now I learn with my brother and the other ten year olds. Father just had me start learning swordplay..."_

 _"Well, well be able to see how far you are with that, now won't we?" Darken asked, with what would one day be his infamous smirk, as they had reached the training grounds where there were small groups of soldiers practicing, with an area cleared out by on of the walls, with a commander standing, waiting for them to arrive._

 **Wow, this is definitely one of my longer chappies...**

 **Thank you for your patience, my schedules going to be changing twice, potentially, between now and the new year, so updates might be a little sporadic again, but I promise to try my best.**

 **I just started to rewatch the series, so I should be able to keep certain events fresher...more than others, anyway.**


End file.
